Rookie's Mind
by Peacekeeper 37
Summary: Ever wonder what may be going on in the mind of the newbie during his adventure with the Ghostbusters? Here's a possible scenario of what may be going on in the mind of our silent, skittish, all around funny protagonist.
1. Before the first day

**New York City, November 1991**

My name is Bryan Welsh. I live here in New York City.

There's nothing particularly special or exciting about me. I'm 22 years old. I'm not this awesome person with a great and flawless life. I'm not a neglected guy whose childhood and teen years were full of depression. I haven't had any life-changing experiences or moments of epiphanies. I'm no superman or some Japanese 14 year old to be granted powers and save the world along with a harem of various girls and crazy people.

I'm just an average everyday man.

I've lived here all my life. I had a basic childhood with good parents, a big brother, and a dog. Now we've moved out of the house and went on. My brother went and joined the army. He fought in the Gulf War and is back stateside for a while. I lived in a good neighborhood and had friends here and there. What more could a kid ask for? Well, now that I'm older, life isn't exactly what I hoped it would be.

Though if there's one thing about me, I am a quiet person. Most of the time I've been the silent person in my family, especially when I had no need to speak combined with a few cases of struck throat. Now I'm a healthy individual, but it happens to everyone. The silent aspect stuck with me. Now I DO talk, just rarely. A few months ago, I was looking around for a home to start with my life savings from childhood and a little 'good luck' cash from the folks. I used it on an apartment room. It had a beautiful view of the city and central park, so I scored nicely.

But with a home, comes the need for a job. Unfortunately, I haven't found one. I remember seeing all these help wanted ads and the commercials pertaining to things. I'm no special individual but I have a few skillsets; I have some experience in cars, I can manage some cash, heck I'm pretty organized and could be a waiter. I remember all these commercials coming up and appealing to me. In fact, just the other day, I saw a particular commercial about a group well known throughout the country, if not the world.

"Are you troubled by strange noises in the night?"

"Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?"

"Have you or your family actually seen a spook, specter, or ghost?"

"If the answer is yes, then don't wait another minute."

"Just pick up the phone and call the professionals. Call the…"

"Ghostbusters: We're ready to believe you!"

I remember the very first time I saw that commercial. I laughed it off. But after the city went through TWO cataclysmic events with ghosts all over the city, I thought twice. Hell I don't think I could've taken it.

It's funny you know? All our childhood we're taught there's no such thing as ghosts. Or vampires. Or zombies. Then this happens. I question myself as to why I haven't up and left the city and went to Jersey. Then I remind myself I love this city and that Jersey is full of idiots. Thank God for the Ghostbusters, even if they tend to trash the work environments.

Speaking of work, it's early November and I haven't found a job yet. I've been turned down or someone has already filled it in. Hell, I was walking down a sidewalk to the complex, slight frown on my face. Guess why. This was the 50th one. 50th! You'd think it'd be easy to find a job in a city like this! Now I was out of pending applications. I sighed, before entering the complex.

"Heya, Bryan! Sup?!" That was Roy, the owner of the complex at the receptionist desk. We've become friends as time passed and I stayed here. I gave a light chuckle and waved to him. "So, how's the application?"

I just looked down. "Are you serious?" He asked, tone changing. My expression said it all. We've repeated this process about 49 times. 50 now. "Man! Who would've thought it get harder to find a job in this city?!" I just shrugged, a slight 'huh' escaping my lips. "Take heart bro, New York is a big city. Sooner or later a job will come to you."

I smiled, hollowly at that. If only one DID come to me.

I went to my room after that. 15th floor suite. Nice setup. A single bed, kitchen, bathroom, all the basic needs. I'm sure I'd win the 'most normal apartment room' trophy if such a thing existed. The only major additions included a pic of my family from childhood, another of graduation, and a third of my brother in his army gear.

 _"You have… 2 new messages."_ The answering machine was in use by me.

"Hey Bryan, it's mother. I was just calling to check on you. See how you were doing. I heard Trent was coming back from the local fort to visit. You should meet up with us when you get a chance. I also hope you've found a job by now. It's been too long that you've been looking. Love you son, goodbye."

Oh mother, how I wish I could tell you I DID have a job now. But I don't. I pushed for the next message.

"Hey bro, it's me, Trent. I'm going on leave for a while and will be at home for a while. You should drop by, been to long since I've seen your mug. Ha! But seriously, I haven't seen you in a while. It'd be nice to see my little bro again. Call me back will you? I'm short on time here. In a line to the phone. I'll talk to you later, bye bro."

I sighed. He's lucky to have a job. I took a seat in my chair and turned on the TV. Anything on would be good. There was Rocko's Modern Life, and a bunch of other cartoons, and the show I've come to love on my down days (like now), The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. I was just in time to see Jazz get thrown out. OH GOD I love those parts. For a moment, I forgot about my troubles with finding a job. For a moment anyway.

When the commercials cut in, the paranoia began to gnaw at me. How the hell was I gonna find a job before Christmas? One reason I was so desperate was Christmas shopping. What? A guy needs to buy gifts too.

"Are you troubled by strange noises in the night?"

The familiar voice reached my ears.

"Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?"

"Have you or your family actually seen a spook, specter, or ghost?"

"If the answer is yes, then don't wait another minute."

"Just pick up the phone and call the professionals. Call the…"

"Ghostbusters: We're ready to believe you!"

I sat there and looked at the TV… should I? I mean I'm not exactly the bravest person in the world. I'm no baby, but I'm fairly… skittish…

Screw it. 50 failed applications. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I picked up the phone and called.

"Ghostbusters, whaddaya want?" I took a breath before speaking.

5 days later.

It's been 5 days since I've called and been interviewed… nothing.

I'm starting to think that maybe I won't get it… I mean why would I have reason to think otherwise? I mean seriously. I may as well add 51 to my list. I was looking through the mail I got. Basic stuff, basic things. Basic basic basic. One last letter now. I opened it and found-

Wait a minute. What is this? This was a no symbol, the circle with a diagonal sign, with a ghost in it. That's the… I ripped it open and took a letter out of the envelope. Up in the corners were todays date on the right and on the left was the Ghostbusters.

 _Dear Rookie,_

 _It is our pleasure to offer you the chance to join the Ghostbusters as an Experimental Equipment Technician. We believe you have the experience and skills necessary to accept this stimulating job. You will be operating our new equipment, the most cutting edge of technology._

 _This opportunity will allow you to join the booming and exciting business of paranormal investigations. It's a growing industry with many expanding opportunities, so right now is a great time to join._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ghostbusters Management._

… I couldn't believe it… I got a letter. And it was a letter of my application PASSING! Wait did they just call me 'Rookie?'

Ah who cares? I got the job! So they can call me whatever they want! There was another letter. They'd like me to come in tomorrow! I can do that! Normally people would scream with joy or howl with excitement. Me? I just gave some fist bumps in the air and was simply happy to finally have a job!

I'll get to work with the biggest organization in popularity since… whatever, get to use some cool toys, and bust some…

Oh that's right. I'm skittish. Well, so long as something like the Boogeyman doesn't show up, I think I'll be okay. Then again, I might blow it on the first day. No no, think positive. Positive. It's not like I'm gonna trash their fancy containment thing the first time I use the proton pack. Besides, the chances of me running into something like a monster legend like that suit-wearing white man or Cthulhu are absolutely 1 in a million.

Man, I need to take a nap.

 **AN: Now for those among you who are concerned with it. I know what you're thinking. Where's the next chapter to Ghosts in the Gate? Well I'll tell you my friends. Still in development. Why? Because I'm procrastinating! :D**

 **Sorry, but it's true.**


	2. Sedgewick Hotel

**AN: Well, after months of inactivity, I'm continuing the story. What sparked me was the Halloween spirit. Without it, I was hitting stumps, which adds to the other thing that is plaguing me: a lack of continuity. As in I can't really focus on writing my other stories right now. As if that weren't enough. I'm already thinking of another story involving a game called Section 8 and Pokemon. POKEMON! Futuristic soldiers wearing orbital deployment power armor whose shields can withstand the atmosphere with power-induced sentient animals. JEEZ, I should probably watch the Avatar movie. That should get me back into the fold.**

 **But THAT is for another time. Here's some more Ghostbusters. Evrbody love da Ghostbustas!**

 **The next day.**

I was ecstatic as I left the elevator. Must be the good morning syndrome still on me from the day. "Heya Bryan, what's got you in a fine mood?" Roy asked as I was leaving.

I made way to him and showed him the papers I received. He looked and seemed confused, then a sly grin came on his face. "Try not to destroy anything while you're out." He said, before laughing heartily. I scoffed and made way outside, getting my bicycle. Same thing I used before. I either walk or bike. I helped me stay fit from my habit of waiting for a job to call. It was a good distance away so I needed it. It was pretty cool tonight. It was the November season. New York was New York as always.

…

Here it is. The Ghostbuster firehouse. Big surprise, the men themselves were pulling the car in as I was arriving. I could hear them before I saw them. The siren could wake the dead. Of course with the world we live in today, I wouldn't be surprised.

I took a moment to collect myself, I don't wanna look like a fool. I took a few breaths, checked my hair, and tried to keep a straight face, then decided to wait. After a few minutes passed, I entered along with my bike. Inside was the expected sight of the car and the receptionist. The other desk, with the Louis guy was empty. It had a note saying 'Feeling sick, going home early.' Along with the stations for slipping uniforms on, there was the whole maintenance area, extra car parts, and that large painting from my first visit. They said it was of Vigo the Carpathian, some 16th century tyrant and sorcerer. It was a huge painting, almost reached the ceiling.

The spookiest part was… it talked to me. Well, _he_ talked to me. He said, "I see the evil of times to come. You will remember paying $1.45 for gas and will weep hot tears for yesterday." (Yes, he actually says that.)

"Hello again." The voice of the receptionist, Janine Melnitz, reached my ears. I gave a smile and a wave to her. "They're upstairs waiting for you." I nodded and went. The phone rang as I went upstairs. "Ghostbustas. Is your haunting an apparition, poltergeist, phantasm, wraith, banshee, demon, specter, tortured soul or… What? No, we do not summon dead family members then catch them so you can ask the combination to the safe… yeah, well, same to you, pal."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I followed stairs, feeling that painting's gaze follow me. Upstairs was a collection of screens, monitors, and gadgets whose functions were lost to me. I had to gawk for a moment. The only things I've seen here were where Janine was. There was Ray with a proton pack on his person, and behind him fiddling with it was Egon. Both were supernatural peeps. Only instead of the fancy shmancy crystal balls and sticks and whatnot, they had multimillion dollar gear and doctorates.

"Hey! It's the new cadet. Welcome aboard!" I was startled from the gaze at a device with prods on it. Handheld at that. I looked to see it was Ray talking, and gave a wave.

"This might be a little dangerous." Said Egon.

"Great. Danger is our life."

"We'll start at 50% capacity, that should keep any burning or tissue damage to a minimum." Egon said. Well, that's nice to hear.  
"Hey, if you're gonna burn any tissue, do it to the new kid." That was Peter, the dude from that psychic show. Wait, what did he say?! Burn MY tissue?! They left THAT out of the description! I looked back and forth at the three, concern all over my face.

"You can't use Ray. Our mortgage is in his name" Peter added.

"I guess he's right. What's your name again, kid?" Ray asked, I was about to speak when-

"No names, Ray. I don't wanna get attached to this kid. You know, just in case." He paused to sigh, "You remember what happened to the last guy?"

Yep. I think I just wet myself. Ghostbusters, what was I THINKING?!

"Since you mention it, how about you go grab his proton pack?" Ray asked.

"Why me?" Peter retorted.

"If you prefer, either of us can get it while you sit here and listen to the other talk to the recruit about the basic fundamentals of ghost hunting and how it works." Egon said.

"I'll be right back." Said Peter, without a second thought. Well, that was easy. He went downstairs, leaving me to look back at the others with evident concern. I didn't sign up for THAT!

"Don't listen to Mr. Venkman, kid. There was no 'last guy.' He's just being Peter." Ray said. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank the lord.

"That's correct, if anything did happen, it would've received media coverage, assuming it wasn't of the explosive kind. Then no one would be around to tell it. Besides, the chances of you experiencing tissue damage from a malfunction are approximately 60 to 85% likely." Egon pointed out. My face went back to wide eyes and I subtly turned to look at the device from before. "That's the PKE Meter. Psychokinetic Energy. It's basically what we use to look for ghosts."

I picked it up and inspected it with a little curiosity, already wondering how this thing worked. At the moment anyway. I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, finding Peter with a pack. "Here we go, now let's get him strapped in, I can't wait to see how this ends."

I got some help getting it on, the guys held it up while I secured the straps. They let go once it was clearly on and I took over the rest. "He's tuned and ready to go." Ray said.

"You might feel a slight tingle." Egon commented, and I immediately shuddered, he was right. "Good. We've perfected an extensive and rigorous training regimen that will teach you all your equipment's basic functions." The doctor said, earning an attentive stare.

"It takes some time to achieve Master Throw Skill, but it's definitely worth the effort." Ray said. Before I could ask, a rumble was felt and a bright white flash came at us from the wall. Enveloping everyone. I was officially panicking. What the hell was that?!

"Was that us?" Egon asked. Are you kidding me?!

"I don't think so." Ray said. I'm no doctor or what not but that was definitely NOT us.

"Ray?" Peter said, expecting an answer.

"Had to be some sort of Psi energy pulse. Substantial! A significant and collected and controlled necromantic convulsion, level seven or more." I had NO idea what he just said, but I guessed that it was bad. I knew a few of the words he said and could deduce that. I was really getting the heeby jeebies now.

"Agreed. We need EMF measurement checks now." Egon said. Ok, now I'm lost. The PKE he's holding was going off like crazy though, so it had to be bad. Great! My first day and what could very well be a big bad ghost is here. Juuuuust great. Me and my big mou- uh thoughts.

"I know the answer, but I'm gonna ask anyway." It was Janine. Figures she'd be here to get this sorted out. "Is a level seven, uh, whatever… bad? Or, very bad?"

"On a scale of one to ten, I would say…"

"Let me guess, it's a seven." Peter said, interrupting Egon.

"Let's just say we're about to get real busy." Ray said. I was about to ask just how busy, but then a noise caught our ears. Followed by breaking glass and screaming.

"And that is not the fun kind of getting busy. Is it Ray?" Peter asked. Wait a minute what was happening?

"Look out! Slimer's escaped again!" Ray said. Slimer? Wasn't that the green ghost that ate everything in sight? I remember hearing about him on the news and seeing him in the tank from before… jeez but he was ugly.

"No. Wait. Come back." Peter said rather unconcerned, going over to one of the arcade games. Well he seems like a dependable guy. No sarcasm in my thoughts whatsoever. I slid down the pole after Ray, and followed him to the basement. I was never down there before, but they told me that's where the containment unit was. I was a little eager to see it for myself I just hoped that Slimer would go easy on me. My first ghost hunt and it's that little blob. Well, better than whatever created that pulse.

Huh, quite the moment for me. We found Egon down there, with Slimer looking at the unit. "There it is. It seems oddly drawn to the containment grid." He said.

"He's been fascinated with it ever since you added the viewer to the unit!" Ray said. So THAT'S what the funny window thing there is. "Okay. Easy now, cadet. I'll talk you through this. Use the proton stream to get his attention." Ok. Here we go. This oughta be fun. I just hope I don't mess it up. I've seen what this thing is capable of doing to non-paranormal things. Like chairs.

I pushed a button, activating the pack. Then took a deep breath and tried to aim traditionally. Hard to do without iron sights and a trigger… then fired. Unfortunately the stream missed and hit- "NO! Not the Containment Unit. That's some highly sensitive equipment you're disintegrating there, kid!" The unit was steaming and smoking now.

I was about to say something, when another ghost turned up, laughing rather monstrously I might add. It was a fat man in a tux. "Oops you let one out!" I was going to get it now. First day on the job and what do I do? I BLAST the ghost jail. Go me. Whoo. Again, sarcasm.

"That's my fault. I was fine tuning the interspatial gasket this afternoon. I'll fix it, you two get those ghosts back." Egon said. I drug my feet to Ray, really embarrassed and really ashamed. I didn't expect my first day to go like this.

"Hey. This will work out great since you're already strapped to a pack. This is the perfect opportunity for some training." So he's not angry…? I'm so confused now. "Taking the right precautions, Slimer's harmless, uh, more or less. Not sure about the other guy though." Ray took his own blaster out and opened the door, heading to the subbasement. "Oh and uh, don't sweat the Containment Unit kid. It's easy to get excited your first time out with the proton stream. Egon will fix it in no time."

Ok, he's not angry. A bit concerned maybe. Guess I should be thankful. He opened another door. There was Slimer flying around. This room was dark, a bit damp. Pretty much a stereotypical basement area. "Now, first and foremost, before things get out of hand." Looks like Ray is talking now. "You want to get to know your proton pack. It can be your best friend out there in the field. Everything you need to know is displayed on the pack itself!" I was motioned to look at the blaster there were three monitors of sorts. One had three lights with two green bars. "Here's where you keep an eye on your current physical condition. The more green that's on the bar, the more damage you can sustain and still stay on your feet."

The next monitor was off, I think. "That's the bar that indicates your heat level. When it gets to the top, you'll want to vent the pack and keep it from shorting out and resetting. The last window I'll explain in a minute." Ok. A monitor for my physical condition and another for heat level… this is sounding like a video game. "For the most part, capturing a ghost is pretty straightforward. We break it into three basic steps: Sap 'em, Cap 'em, and Trap 'em. The first step is blasting a ghost to sap its energy."

Guess that's my cue. I readied the blaster and aimed. I noticed as I did, the circular monitor lit up into a circle divided into several sections. I ignored it for now, I couldn't afford to get distracted on my first ghost hunt. I fired, and the green ghost freaked out, flying away. "Yeah! That's the stuff! See that monitor with the circle? It displays the current accumulation of a ghost's PKE. The more you disperse, the weaker it becomes." I kept firing, checking to make sure I was on target. I didn't wanna- ohp. Never mind, I destroyed a couple of boxes. Back on target and the ghost was getting hit, but then he ran off.

"Ooh we lost Slimer!" Well so much for that. I was about to call it quits when the other ghost appeared out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of me.

"There it is! Ugh, and I thought Slimer was disgusting!" Ray said. I didn't blame him. Seriously this ghost was… well… fat. I mean I've seen fat people before. But dude! Next thing I knew, he attacked me with puke! He was VOMITING at me! Guess I was still pretty quick even with this pack on my back, as I jumped to the side before it hit me, the puke splattering the wall. Oh man now I was gonna lose my lunch. I let him have the proton stream, and after some minor inconveniences. *Ahem* Broken boxes, the ghost got weaker. "All right, you've got it good and winded. Next stage: Cap 'em!"

This was gonna get interesting. I could already tell. "You can project a capture stream, or wrangler, manually, using this control. On the other hand, the pack will detect when a ghost is sufficiently weakened and auto-select the capture stream setting. Get in there and throw a capture stream on that tub of goo!" Got that. A few blasts later, the ghost began to freak out as my beam went around it. "Fantastic you got it! Soon as your ghost is in your capture stream, the slam meter begins to slowly charge. If you want to accelerate the slam meter charge, you can wrangle or counter-wrangle the ghost at the end of the line. Here's how you do that." Ray participated and threw his own stream up. "Watch the ghost. When he makes a dash in one direction, you pull the stream quickly in the other direction."  
Sounds simple. I did just that and- HOLY CRAP this guy was strong! "Good work. They hate when you put a capture stream on them. If a ghost still has some fight it's almost impossible to drag him into the trap! You got to soften him up. Use the slam function!" Not waiting for a thought to occur, I did that and saw the ghost slam into the wall, dazing him. Man that was rough. "Ouch! That's brutal. We did run a background check on you, right?"

Although this is hard to believe, I wasn't as subtle and calm as one would think. I'm no fighter, but last time some guys cornered me I wiped the floor with them, and collected my fair share of bruises. Thanks to bro for teaching me some army moves. "Now we can move to stage three: Trap 'em! You're gonna need some place to put that!" I grabbed the trap at my side, knowing that was the tool needed and tossed it, all the while trying very hard to keep the now reoriented ghost docile. Another slam took care of that. "See the beacon signal coming from the closed trap? That helps you find it when things get crazy! When a trappable ghost moves into proximity, the trap will open automatically and project the trap cone. Just move him over and the trap will take care of the rest."

Carefully- well not so carefully, considering more boxes and a support are now destroyed, I brought the ghost over to the trap beacon, and watched as it opened and sucked the struggling apparition down. "The trap draws down different ghosts at different rates. But they all flush the same in the end."

Jeez this guy didn't wanna go. Well too bad, cuz I'm NOT letting him get away, not like Slimer! Closer and closer he went until he was finally sucked in! The trap shut and beeped, some kind of exhaust blowing from it. "Fantastic you got it!" Ray commented. I was too busy being agape at my success.

"Oh and always remember to retrieve your trap!" He added, snapping me out of my trance. I rushed over to grab it, then placed it back on the latch on my pants. I breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like I'm ok for starters. At least I thought so until I saw the aftermath. Ohhhhhhh… there were bits of wooden boxes everywhere.

"Did you get them?" Egon asked from the radio.

"Ah, we're batting about .500. Slimer slipped out. Our cadet bagged his first one though! A very nasty customer. Oh, and you gotta be very careful about crossing the streams. In a word: don't do it." Ray said.

"Seriously" Egon added.

"Stings like the dickens, too." Ray finished. I had no idea why that rule existed, but maybe it's best to just listen. After all, these aren't exactly toys we have.

We went back upstairs, and the containment unit was fixed it seemed. At least it stopped steaming. "Ah, you're back. I'll show you how to use this." Egon said. Yep. It was fixed.

…

We were back at Ecto-1. I was putting my pack in the car. But this pack was different. It had 'additional features' as Ray and Egon put it.

"Hey. How come this mump gets all the new stuff?" Ok, Venkman was really getting to me now. I was gonna give him a little piece of my mind when Egon interjected.

"He's our new 'Experimental Equipment Technician.'" I remember that being my title, but there was no real mention of the responsibilities of the position. So I decided to ask.

"He gets a cool title, too?" Venkman complained. Ok, now he was really annoying me.

"It means he gets to carry around a bunch of untested, extremely dangerous hardware that if not handled properly could blow him somewhere into New Jersey." Ray said. Wait what?

"Oh. This knucklehead lugs around our very dangerous prototype equipment that if not handled correctly could potentially blow us into New Jersey? Keep the title, kid. It'll work for ya." Venkman said before walking away.

… they did mention proton packs being like atomic bombs if used incorrectly… untested… I felt myself go pale and almost fainted, hitting the car. "Hey, you okay, Sport?" Ray asked.

'I'm gonna throw up.' I wanted to say, but I couldn't summon the strength.

I was given a moment to calm down. Then we made our next move: Following Slimer.

"Where to Ray?" Asked Egon.

"The Sedgewick Hotel. It's the first place that little spud will go." He replied.

"Right. Back to its initial manifestation point." Egon added.

I've heard about the hotel. Supposed to be one of, if not, the best in the city. I've always wanted to go there, even just to see the interior. But of course, I couldn't afford it. Well, at least I can see it for a moment before the inevitable blasting.

"They've got a real good buffet." Ray said.

"It is a great one. When Winston returns from the opera, extend an invitation to join us at our table at the Sedgewick." Peter said, waving to Janine. "Hey you! You're up, buddy! Training will be on the job tonight. Try not to destroy too many Manhattan landmarks… it's our job.

I just smirked as I entered the car, then proceeded to tell him to make lip contact to a certain rear body part.

…

It was better than I thought. So much light and colors. The architecture was just astounding. I went forward, careful to avoid the passerbys. "That disgusting green blob is up on the twelfth floor again, wreaking havoc! I demand a refund right now!" Ah, the manager. I could understand why he'd be angry.

"Sir, if you check the fine print on our invoice…" Peter began in his signature tone. i.e. a hint of sarcasm.

"Invoices." Ray corrected.

"Right, invoices. You'll see that your warranty on re-haunting expired some time ago. You should've taken the extended service agreement." Oh man. Only a few hours and I now REALLY don't like Venkman. Well, personal tastes be damned, we got a ghost to catch. I followed the guys to the elevators, taking a moment to look around and give a wave or two at the bellhops.

"I'm getting some interesting PKE spikes. Disturbances don't seem to be exclusive to the 12th floor. It'd like the chance to look around the building a little more." Egon said. If what he said and what I'm thinking is the same, it's that there are more ghosts… but maybe I'm wrong. I kept my mouth shut, decided to let the pros handle this.

"Good. Dig up what you can. That little greenie shouldn't cause us too much trouble." Ray said. So Egon was staying behind. The elevators opened, revealing a woman in what I'm assuming was a business attire. Peter was moving to her.

"Well. Hello. You're perfectly safe now, Miss. The Ghostbusters are here." She just rolled her eyes as she stepped off the elevator.

"Back off, loser. Never gonna happen." She said. I couldn't help but laugh a little at his spectacular fail.

"Haha. That approach rarely works with me. I'll show you why later." He said to me.

"I think the Rookie gets why already." Ray commented.

"Well, that was a little harsh." Peter remarked. We stepped in and the elevator went up. Fairly uneventful.

"Alright Ace. Get ready." Ray said. "Dr. Stantz. If you'd do the honors." Peter said. "Proud to Dr. Venkman." They started their proton packs. "Part of our settlement with the city. Proton packs must remain off in heavily populated areas." Peter said.

"And in close quarters. It minimizes the city's liabilities. And satisfies the restraining order the maid here had put on us." Ray said. Yeah, I heard about that.

"World we live in today, you shoot a proton stream of highly charged particles at someone they get all sue-happy." Peter said.

After he said that, I noticed a U-boat. The cart, not the boat, go by in the ahead hallway. "It's him!" Peter shouted. Before I could interfere, Peter already began to blast at it. And sent a bellhop running away screaming. I just slumped and let my hands slap the sides of my legs.

"Nice. Now we got another plaintiff." Peter said. Obviously trying to shift the blame. Both Ray and I just looked at him with disapproving looks.

"Aw Come on, Ray! I'm the one that gets a face full of slime ever time the little green buddy escapes! He doesn't even know me well enough to hate me!" Both of us rolled our eyes, and I just mumbled about why anyone would want to know him. I went to one of the hallways, only for the doors to close on me suddenly. I reeled back, hand over my face. "What the-" Was Ray's reaction. I held my hand out, and noticed a bit of blood. Well then. A bloody nose… at least it isn't broken.

"THAT looked painful!" Ray said. Yeah no shit Einstein. "Are you alright?" I just held a hand up, waving dismissively. Then we heard a laugh from a familiar little green blob. "That way!" We went in the direction of that bellhop, and passed by the stairs. Without warning, a green glowing pottery piece went flying and down the stairs. Only for a bunch of furniture to show up and try to hit us. "AAH YOW!" Ray yelled. No kidding. He got hit by a chair. Thankfully it ended as quickly as it began. We went further down the hall, and found the little stinker at a push table eating the contents.

"Alright. Showtime. We wear him out, then we capture him. That's what your proton stream is for." Finally. We got him. I wasn't gonna miss this time. And lo and behold. I hit him and sent him running. "You got him on the run! Come on! Let's go Peter!" Slimer ended up flying through the wall and escaping.

"Naw. I've seen this one before. Know how it ends. You two have fun though. I'll cover the elevators and escort any ladies safely to their rooms." Replied the lazy annoying man.

"Yeah. Ok." Ray said, voicing my thoughts. I shook my head and watched Peter just walk away. Ray took out his PKE thing and slipped his goggles over his eyes. "And this signal looks just like your elusive little targeted entity. Your meter will flash and buzz when it picks up a potential signal. The Paragoggles are linked directly to your PKE Meter. This lets you see otherwise undetectable phenomena while you track it. Ghost trails, object auras, all kinds of cool events!"

'Does it let you see invisible ghosts?' I wanted to ask. I'm sure they can be invisible. "Now when the center bar peaks, you're headed in the right direction. When it's flat, you're following a cold trail."

What is this a videogame? Ah whatever. Take what you get. I slipped my own pair on and took out my PKE. The prongs went up as I got closer to the slime that Slimer left behind. The lights on it flashing rapidly.

"Line the target up with the smallest circle for the best scan." So THAT'S what the weird circles in my vision are for. Feels like some kind of Duck Hunter game or something. I hit a button on the PKE, and it said something about getting a scan. Ray went to the door while I decided to take a look at this entry. _'A thick, slimy substance, ectoplasm is formed when ghosts interact with the physical world. Usually seen as a viscous, mucus-like slime, ectoplasm has also been encountered in mist-like and even crystalline forms.'_

Crystal ectoplasm? Like crystal-plasm?

…

I think I just came up with a new word! But man I'd like to see crystal-plasm. I followed Mr. Stantz down the hall and noticed another slim blotch. Looks like Slimer is nearby. "Red signifies a hidden ghost. Green indicates an environmental paranormal phenomena. Blue means an active sample." Ok. That sounds like fun. And my meter was red. Definitely Slimer. The meter pointed me down another hall from the one I was in. I went down, Ray referring to me getting warmer. Then I found a vase and suddenly Slimer came barreling out. I freaked the hell out, before turning at him.

"Careful! Getting a good scan is like taking a good snapshot." I took a risk and what do you know, I got 100%! Slimer took off, and we gave chase. And we found a little rest area with ruined vending machines and a tray on the ground. "Phew. Whoa! He's definitely been here!" You don't say? My meter was blue. And the source was the tray. "An 'active sample' is something you can collect. Like a cursed artifact."

Ray got into explaining how these offer more funds for us, and how it meant more tech for me to use. I however was preoccupied with grabbing some chips from the nearby vending machine that no longer functioned. What? I was starving. I hadn't ate since I left my apartment. Besides. Slimer already ate 90% of it.

"RAY!" That was Peter's voice on the radio. "AAAHAHAHA I DON'T FEEL GOOD!"

"Peter? Come in, you okay?" No answer. "Uh oh! Man down! We gotta man down! Go go go!" Bet Peter wished he came with us. We ran back to the elevator and found Peter on the ground, slime all over his face and upper torso region. I had to keep myself from laughing.

"He's been slimed! Again! Hustle over here and help him up, would ya?" Ray asked. 'I don't want to! It's too funny! Why don't you do it?" I thought. But I did so anyway.

"How did this even happen? I was covering the elevators!" He whined. "Mutant Stromboli snuck up on me. Funktified again!" He said, whipping slime off of his face.

"When one of us goes down, we always help each other out. It's all about teamwork." Ray said.

"Oh no my friend. That was back in the Pre-Sliming Era. Now? It's all about payback." Peter replied. Ugh. As annoying as he is, he's so funny when he complains. A following sentence from our glasses-clad friend hit our ears via radio.

"You guys need to get down here immediately. Our live-in science experiment is tearing apart the lobby. And he's not alone." Egon said. Wait. What? You mean there's-

"More ghosts? But we gave this hotel a clean bill of health five years ago." Ray said.

"New people die every day." Was the reply. Unfortunately that's true. The elevator came and we went back down. I couldn't shake the feeling that this was just the tip of the iceberg. That there was more to deal with up ahead. Suddenly, the elevator stopped. Aw shit.

"Alright, Slimer! You've had your fun. The elevator's off limits!" Ray declared. "Egon. Come in. We're stuck in the elevators, we need some HELP!"

"Think we're stuck? Well, let's see." Peter said. He went and looked at the button panel and pushed random buttons. "Think we're stuck. Think we're stuck. Think we're stuck." Oh man he was getting on my nerves. "Ray you guys uh… good with being officially stuck in the elevators? Show of hands."

I smirked, and rose mine simply for the sake of doing so. Now we heard more noises and something at the door. "Here it comes…" Ray said. We looked to the door. "KILL IT RAY!" Peter exclaimed. The door opened, and from it came…

"Need a hand?" Asked Egon…

"You always fail me. Don't you Ray?" Peter said. We went back to the lobby, and found the little green spud floating around with people running off. Before I fired, I saw two more ghosts come in, dressed in red.

"Never mind the Onionhead for now. The ghost with the red cap is fighting hard to hold stasis!" Red caps. They look like-

"Aw come on! He's a New York bellhop. Just tip him, will ya?" Peter said. OH GOD… at least he's correct about one thing. Turned out blasting them is easier than I thought it'd be. But it seemed like every 5 seconds, one of them would possess a chair or suitcase and slam into one of us. Oh god.

We blasted them continuously, and I threw out my trap to be ready. And sure enough. We had one of them. I would've been part completely, if that other one didn't slam into me. That was the fourth time. So I focused on him and caught him, slamming him a few times before sucking him into a trap.

"That convulsive PK shockwave really stirred the nest. Man, this lobby is so wrecked!" Ray said. I was about to say otherwise until I saw the ruined piano… I didn't do it.

"Can we please call Winston and tell him his night off is officially over?" Peter being Peter. Slimer came back with more ghosts, and we continued our little war until they split into two directions.

"They've split up!" Ray said. No kidding.

"Ray follow me! The others are floating back upstairs. Venkman, you two pull our friend Slimer into a trap as fast as you can. There's a massive bulge in these spikes indicating this isn't just some routine clearing job!" Egon said. While they were speaking, I found some cursed service bell.

"He gets SOOOOO bossy when he hasn't had his nap." Peter commented when Egon left the lobby.

I shook my head and followed him, wondering how in the hell he got a degree in the psychic world or whatever. "Hey now… is that honey-glazed ham …and prime rib?"

Oh great, now he's hungry. We got to a set of doors leading to a large room, from what I guessed that is. "There. The Alhambra Ballroom. No way he could pass that up." Venkman said. We weren't the only ones here.

"Absolutely not! You can't go in, the Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah is set to start in half an hour!" Came a desperate cry from the manager. 'Bar Mitzvah.' Isn't that a Jewish thing? My understanding of the world's religions is very… it sucks.

"I'll bet the beef brisket is today's special." Peter commented. Sarcasm… of course.

"And you've done quite enough already. I'm sure the… thing …will just go away…" I dunno. I figure he'd eat the entire place before anyone got here, and then some.

"I'm willing to risk it. You're NOT going in there!"

"That's all we needed to hear. Alright, we're out! Coffee time, everyone! Service has been declined beyond this point." Huh… I've known Venkman for only… an hour or two? But I knew he doesn't take no for an answer. Come on, what hair-brained scheme you cooking up Petey?

"Sounds like the Alhambra's off-limits." Egon said on the radio.

"The schnutz you say. No one slimes Pete Venkman twice and gets away with it." Said Peter.

"Be careful, Peter. Remember the Ellis Island Incident?" Egon added.

Oh joy. All I know is that the Ghostbusters were hunting your generic ghost, and Peter ended up shorting out a piece of equipment or something due to his *ahem* intelligent and active work ethic. Basically what happened was a new trap he made ended up failing to contain the ghost and it exploded, causing damage to the museum there.

"You bring your apron? We're gonna take a little shortcut through the kitchen." Yep. He's gonna sneak around. "The Alhambra should be right through here. Hellooooo? Cheeeeeef."

The kitchen was a mess. Shelves knocked over and food strewn about. On the walls and floors. A chicken pinned to the wall by a knife. That's not unnerving at all.

"Ok, _champion._ You lead for a while." Said Peter. Ok. I took the lead and just looked around, then before I knew it, everything started levitating. Ok, now I was getting spooked. Then my PKE picked up a signal from some black stuff on the wall. I got closer, and it was moving. The goggles made it seem like orange swirls and spots appeared as it moved- wait… are those voices? I got closer. Trying to figure out what-

"Ok DON'T TOUCH THE SLIME!" Peter said, with what was actually seriousness in his voice. Causing me to flinch back. "It's… slimey, and it's extremely dangerous."

Ok then… I'll listen for once. We entered the next area, and a shelf came down on me. I yelped slightly as I fell to the ground. Thankfully it was one of those plastic, easy to move and assemble ones.

"YAAGHHH! You'd think I'd be used to that stuff by now!" Peter cried.

I saw more black slime on the wall ahead, so I decided to take a detour through some counters and ovens. Luck would have it, the ovens exploded, nearly in my face as I passed them.

"Nothing to worry about. Most kitchens have self-starting pilot lights." Peter said. Are you freaking serious Peter? I ALMOST DIED YOU BITCH! Oh forget it. Let's just get going. I made way to the other walls, then I saw a ghost come from the wall with slime, and could only watch as it flew with haste into the next kitchen. We moved into the kitchen to follow it, and get Slimer.

Only for this big movable closet on wheels to get in our way, knives stuck in the sides, what the hell? Mist formed in the kitchen on the other side, and through the window, I saw that same game. It was a… fisherman? He began to ring on a triangle… wait… that means…

Aw crap.

"Ok. I dare ya. Everything but the kitchen sink." Peter said as boney ghost fish came swarming in. I don't understand that, but ok. Thankfully, this little swarm didn't last. We cut em down like nothing. "This is why I eat out of a can." Peter added, couldn't blame him.

Now to move this thing. Well try to. It was heavy… really heavy. Why was it so heavy, shouldn't it be easy? "Ok, check this out. To trap him you've gotta grab him and to grab him, you use the other half of the Proton Wand, the Capture Stream."

Ok. But what the hell does that- OOOHHHH! I get it now. Use the Cap Stream to move this thing. Better than pushing. I readied, and threw. This cage of proton energy began to swarm around the container, and literally pick it up. This is some sci-fi shit here.

"There ya go. Just throw that junk anywhere. We don't stick around and clean up." He said. Hehe. Before we went after Slimer, I went into the other kitchen and found a Stay Puft doll. Huh… funny I find it here.

We entered the ballroom. Really fancy I have to say. Too fancy. I'm not one for big social events with fancy suits and expensive champagne. I'm more closer to home. Just gimme a game and a beer and I'm happy. "You know, I thought that guy said Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah." Ok, I'm looking that up in the dictionary when we get back. Seriously.

And there he was, the little green blob sailing around. Eating the cake. "Would it _kill him_ to mix in a green salad every once in a while" Uuuuuuuuhh… "I'm gonna hang back. Blast him until he's dazed, then throw your capture stream on him. Probably for the best. You'll end up destroying the room like last time. Ok… deep breath. Take aim. GOT HIM!

As soon as I blasted him, he disappeared. Where'd he go?! I looked around and scanned the room. Nothing but chairs, tables, and- wait… tables. One of them was. Shaking… I wasn't gonna blast it. I'd let Venkman do that. So, I just kicked the damn thing. That scared the little guy, and drove him at me. I barely evaded in time to avoid the slime.

"Good, good. That's it buddy. You got the little monster breathing hard."

I guess Slimer was all bark and no bite. Because a few more blasts, and I had him. And the trap was ready. It was relatively easy (in comparison to the others) to get him over and drag him into the trap. And before I knew it. He was inside.

"Yeah! There ya go. See? That's a big wow. That'll teach that little sluzball to mess with Peter Venkman, and by extension: You." Ok… whatev bro. "Perhaps the setting is a bit disturbed. Still, pretty much ready. Full go for the Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah." Yeah… a few tables without fancy covers. A few ruined drinks. But… it was ok… I guess. I dunno. **(Yes, it's possible to do this part without destroying the room.)**

"The Alhambra Ballroom! The Bar Mitzvah!" Oh no. "What have you done?! The guests are arriving in 15 minutes!" …

" _What_ seems to be your problem? Thanks to me and my new exclusively assigned recruit here, the festivities can now proceed in an entirely ghost-free environment. So, 'you're welcome.' Eh? And to the Rodriguez: L'Chaim from the Ghostbusters." We left the manager after that, and went to regroup with Egon and Ray. Sure enough, there they were in the lobby. But not before finding a cursed travel case behind the wall at the bar.

"Nice of you guys to join us. You grab the little spud?" I held up my trap.

"Ray. We need to have a heart-to-blob talk with this one or we are gonna have discipline issues when he's a teenager." Peter said, while the others were blasting away… can ghosts actually age like that?

"Uh oh. Head up! Your initiation is over, now give us a hand! We've got a couple of really persistent troublesome spirits!" Ray said. Fine by me. Three bellhops. I blasted one while the others flew about. Getting him good. Before I took a chance on the cap stream, I felt something heavy slam into me, knocking me down. I look to see another ghost and… was that a chair leg? Did he just slam into me with a chair?!

I got up. And another hit me. Crap. I managed to get the one I focused on, and drew him into a trap. One down. Another was about to hit me, and I dodged. Ok now I- wham. He hit me still. The hell!? I blasted that one while the others helped. They got one and drew him into my trap. While I managed to get this one into it. I saw they got some chair treatment too. Both ghosts were in the trap now. Good. I was annoyed now. You try getting hit by furniture possessing ghosts.

"That wasn't such a chore, now was it?" Peter asked. I ignored him and grabbed my trap. The others gathered, and met with the manager who ran in.

"Who is going to pay for all this?!" He cried. I just looked around with my PKE while they spoke. Talking about how the mayor passed a bill ensuring the city itself was invoiced for all captures and eliminations. And how the mayor also passed a bill for coverage. And something about discretion being our professional watch word. PFFFF! Yeah, right.

Then I heard a 'yarrrr!' Wait! It was that same damn fisherman! I dropped the PKE and blasted the pack, trying to hit him. "Whoa! Where did HE come from?" Ray asked. Peter didn't tell him, did he?

"I suppose we should go after him? Unless you want to discuss it first?" Asked Egon.

"Cadet. Go with Dr. Spengler. Go check out the angry fisherman." So we both went out to the staircase, and were met with silence. I was about to move in, but Egon stopped me. Pointing up. He was up there somewhere. He pointed for me to go first, and I obeyed. A few cases up and it was all good. Suddenly, the case came down, and I was separated from Egon.

Oh no.

"Can't get across! Take the lead! Here, take this trap!" Ok. I took it as he tossed it, then turned as he left… I was…

I gulped. Carefully going forward. I looked up to the cases that was up ahead, and climbed, just in case. Suddenly, a furniture foot rest came down, followed by a cackle. I looked and found a portrait of Godfrey Sedgewick. From what I knew, this guy HATED people. Ironic isn't it? Seeing as he built this ho-

Was his portrait burning? In the picture? Like some kind of special effects thing. I whistled down, and saw Egon down there look up, tossing him the portrait. It was a blue scan. I went forward. Slowly… ever so slowly. I was going so slow I knew a turtle could beat me… I was terrified. My heart was pounding, I was sweating. I looked behind me. And again. Around the corner, a purple glow emanated, taking more morale out of my system.

I was alone. Can you blame me? I was able to do well because I had backup.

I continued, against my better judgement. 'Ok Brian.' I thought. 'You can do this. Just keep going. Slow and steady. If I stay like this, I'm sure to-'

A sudden shaking hit me. It was the ghost, and- OH MY GOD! IS THAT WATER RUSHING DOWN THE HALL!? 'NOPE! Nopenopenopenopenopenope!' I thought as I ran, only for water to show up there. I tried to brace myself, and my world blacked out… grey-blued out.

 **…**

I woke up… wait… why am I all wet?

'What the-?' I mouthed. This floor was turned into an undersea exhibit! Water poured over the floor and down the staircase, with rocks and undersea like everywhere. Like plants and sponges… I thought I was trippin.

"Hey is there a bathtub overflowing out there?" Ray asked on the radio.

"More specifically: a 7000-cubic meter tub filled with protonically charged seawater? And ummm sea cucumbers?" Egon said. Trippy as hell. I continued. Amazed that I survived. I turned on my light, the area being dimmed by the environmental change. This is like out of some scary game, like where the force of some zombie alien life form changes the environment… this is too scary. I gotta get going.

The ghost showed up in front of me, and I yelped, and shortly after blasted him. But he ran away. Crap. "Ray, did you tell the recruit about semi-dimensional rift entities? This type of highly agitated environment is a likely manifestation point." Egonsayswhatnow?

Semi-dimensional? I'm guessing… ghosts that take control of… objects? A signal was picked up, and I closed in. The point was a wall-mounted scone. But, it was normal. Right?

Then it jumped off and latched on to me, I pretty much screamed like a girl. I grabbed and threw it off. It got up, crawling on the four prongs like some kind of spider legs! I blasted it, no thoughts. And a green spirit ball thing rose from its remains… I was right. It was a spirit of some kind of pest.

I turned the corner, and more came. Dang it! I blasted them, and some threw some kind of balls of dark energy or what not at me. OH MAN NOPE! I tried what I could to avoid them. And succeeded as I hit them. Soon, they stopped coming. And I had breathing room. I slowly searched again, and another spider chandelier crawled along the ceiling in front of me. I blasted, but missed. So. Knowing my only problem was numbers, I progressed. I found a toaster there, and it had a blue scan. Having no way to bring it to the others. I used that belt tie on me to keep it secure. It was makeshift and quick. But it worked.

A chandelier exploded, but nothing else. Save for me being freaked the hell out. Now the fisherman showed again, and I freaked again. GOD! He took off and I faced more of the spiders. I blasted them, and began to make was to follow the ghost again. I made way to another hallway, and there he was. Passing by. That… that guy was mocking me! Ok, I'm not scared anymore! I'm pissed. I ran after him, reaching a set of elevators. And a non-aquatic environment. One of the doors opened, and let the water here pour down. At least it was dry now.

Suddenly I felt a wet feeling on my neck! I went crazy and grabbed there, feeling something wet, and rough. It was-

A starfish?

I got scared by a starfish… go me. Well… it wasn't hurting me, and it was a funny thing… I let it stick on me. No big deal. **(The Starfish is real too. It climbs around on your proton pack after you get washed away.)** I entered a place called 'Sargassi's.' A seafood restaurant. I entered, and the doors closed. And there he was. The ghost. I got a good look at him now. Big, fat, and no legs. They'd been ripped off. The codex did say the guy got killed by a shark. Dead fish surrounding him.

I blasted, and he made his move by flying at me with his fishing pole. I dodged, and blasted again. I dodged again, man this guy moved fast. He disappeared by a net, and found over by another. I blasted again. This went on for about a minute or two. I wasn't keeping track. I just wanted to get this guy. He's been a pain in my ass and I intended to collect.

He was getting weaker, and he ran away. Come back you coward! But he was gone.

I was about to pursue, but the door opened, and I turned, finding the others coming in. "Good work. You alright?" Ray asked. 'Where the hell were you?' I wanted to ask, but I think my expression said it all as I pulled out my PKE. "Nice going! You might be the right person for this job!"

"Yes. You have destroyed a significant section of a five-star New York hotel in under 3 minutes. Your mother and I are so proud, aren't we Egon?" Venkman asked. Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhh. I just got to my scanning, going to the kitchen, knowing that's where the ghost went.

An explosion rocked the doors, causing me to jump back. And from it, came… oh my God. It was a giant hulking creature… with parts made up of kitchen pieces. An oven for example. "Egon? Ray? This is something new for us, isn't it?" Peter asked, nervous.

"First one I've ever seen! It's some kind of anthropomorphic animator: an entity which attracts familiar object to materially manifest its rage!" A golem! A kitchen golem! Oh crap, and it was after me! I screamed and ran away as it charged, slamming onto where I was, fire emanating from it. It was all in action. A pot on its head bubbling violently, fire belching from the oven that made its chest.

"It's generating a field of attraction so strong that it's able to reassemble some of its component parts!" And it could TELEPORT! I ran and it dispersed and reassembled in front of me. Causing me to slam into it and scramble to escape before it could slam into me.

If it was just myself, I think I would've lost. But with my pals here, it was going pretty well. "It's losing strength. Keep tearing it down!" Ray said.  
"Its power is emanating from a single focal object!" Egon said. Now the pot was bubbling completely out of control, and we could grab it. We wrangled it out, and it came off. It was apparently its head. It stood lazily, before falling back, and blowing up. And out came the ghost. Still weak. I grabbed him with my pack. And slammed him repeatedly into the ground, taking out what frustration I had on him, before I put him in my trap.

"I thought I didn't like knives and forks flying at me. But, when knives and forks become a big angry giant, that's really me not liking it. A lot." Peter commented. Now you know how I feel, buddy boy.

"Happens every day, right?" Answered Ray. I fell onto my bottom on a chair, despite the pack. And took a breath. "Anybody hear from Zeddemore?" I have no idea where that is. Wait. Not 'here' but 'hear' as in ears.

A thud sounded. And Peter's radio sounded. "Uh, guys. I'm right outside. And so is something else." Was that…?

"Gosh we've missed you, partner. Glad you could make it. But first, how was Aida? Mhmm. Well, we had to make due with, uh, this new specimen here." I just gave a small smirk.

"I've been trying to get here for over four hours, Peter! Traffic is a little blocked right now!" Winston said. FOUR HOURS?! It didn't feel that long! Then again, we were fighting ghosts, so time flies. That thud sounded again.

"Wait… I know that thud…" Ray said, slightly trembling. Egon snatched the radio from Peter, and spoke.

"Winston, what do you see our there?"

"It's big, it's clean, it's soft and white, and you all aren't gonna like it." What the hell was he talking about? What is this, some kind of joke? What is- I saw it. Outside, a giant white… is that-?

"No… this is not possible. Not here. Not now. Not again!" Ray said with rising panic.

 **…**

We left the hotel, and the ground trembled, and there it was.

The oh so familiar form of a giant marshmallow man who attacked the city years ago. He took a swipe at a building, and took a chunk from it, roaring after.

"It wasn't me this time, I swear it." Ray said.

I was gaping… so much for my first day.


End file.
